


Sectumsempra

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood Loss, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Hugs, Hurt Sirius Black, M/M, Sectumsempra, Short, Tags Are Hard, Tumblr Prompt, What Was I Thinking?, death eater snape - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: “Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.” Remus muttered desperately.Snape pays a visit to the safe house Remus and Sirius for some 'information'





	Sectumsempra

**Author's Note:**

> Am I good at angsty wolfstar? Yeah, I'm pretty okay at it if I do say so myself. I mean, Obliviate was pretty popular so I decided to do another angst wolfstar fic. This is before Harry was even born and everyone is like, 19. 
> 
> Dont kill me mk? 
> 
> The 'squeeze my hand if you can hear me' prompt
> 
> good luck my friend.

“Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.” Remus muttered desperately.

He felt no squeeze. Sirius could either not hear Remus’s pleas, or didn't have the strength to carry out said pleas. Remus’s one love was laying on the ground slowly bleeding out thanks to a strategically aimed  _ sectumsempra  _ curse by none other than Severus Snape himself. The newly assigned death eater had visited Remus and Sirius’s safe house, and Remus wouldn’t offer information or surrender Sirius, who had been sleeping upstairs. Of course, with the horrid luck of the young werewolf, his long haired boyfriend had stumbled down the steps-wand in hand-at that very time to fight. That's when the curse was fired.

Snape had fled as the pale boy on the steps became even paler, and collapsed. 

“ _ Sirius,”  _ Remus urged again. “Can you hear me?!” Mind racing, the scarred youth silently willed his wand into his hand and began murmuring every healing spell he could think up and waving his wand over the bloody, fading body of Sirius Black. Slowly, the deep crimson hue faded from Sirius’s neck as the blood returned to his body. The tall boy sucked in a shaky breath and suddenly sat up reaching for the wand that wasn't there, before realizing Remus was beside him. 

“ _ Sirius!” _ Remus tackled the boy in a hug and sobbed in relief not caring about the bloodstains on his nightshirt. Sirius was alive, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
